The Cop and The Drifter
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Police officer Tifa Lockhart picks up a crimson haired drifter. ReTi AU oneshot for fire mystic.


The Cop and The Drifter

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for fire mystic so enjoy. Please R&R.

Police officer Tifa Lockhart was on her usual beat, trying to watch out for signs of trouble when she saw the man. He was a stranger to the policewoman, a drifter perhaps, judging by the man's torn jeans and faded jacket. Pulling up her car beside the walking man, she rolled down her window.

"Excuse me, sir..." The man turned to face her as she addressed him and Tifa noticed how bright his eyes were, an aquamarine sky in the middle of his iris.

"Am I doing something wrong officer?" The man asked, his lips upturning into a smirk.

"No, I just wanted to ask what you're doing in our little town," Tifa answered.

"I'm just passing through. Nice rack by the way," the red head said, that smirk widening even more. Tifa's face turned beet red. Stopping her car, she got out. The man took in her long legs and lithe form before returning his attention to her mahogany eyes.

"You're under arrest for harassing a police officer. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of la- but Tifa was cut off as she felt five delicate fingers grope her right breast.

"My god they're real," the red head remarked. A right hook landed squarely across the man's jaw then and he saw stars. He felt the handcuffs go around his wrists and dig into his skin. Next he was shoved into the backseat of the police cruiser. As they pulled away from the sidewalk, the man regained enough consciousness to start talking again.

"Don't you want to know my name?" Tifa didn't respond. "It's Reno, like the city."

"You're violating your right to remain silent," Tifa said after Reno introduced himself.

"I'm kind of a blabber mouth. So how's being a cop? I bet you just love donuts." Tifa just stared ahead and tried to ignore the urge to wring Reno's neck.

After twenty minutes they had arrived at the police station. Taking Reno out from the car, she led him through a pair of mahogany doors. The redhead noticed a few other officers. One was a young woman lounging on a chair, a half eaten donut in her hand. Her black hair was cut short and she had a bandanna on.

"Yuffie, stop stuffing your face and take this guy down to processing," Tifa ordered. Yuffie instantly sat up and saluted, some crumbs flying off her less than tidy shirt.

"Sure thing Tifa!" The young officer swiftly swallowed her donut and came up to Reno as Tifa went to sit down at her desk and started on some paperwork. Reno's smirk was still in her head and Tifa rubbed her temples, refocusing on her paperwork.

"So Red, what did you do?" Yuffie asked as she moved the prisoner forward.

"I just copped a feel, nothing wrong with that is there?"

"You're going to have to stay in the holding cell for a night and then pay a fine," Yuffie stated.

"A fine? Sorry, no can do."

"Well tough luck Red," Yuffie shot back. After taking Reno's fingerprints and jotting down his personal data, Yuffie placed him in a tiny cell after undoing his handcuffs. Locking the door, she soon left.

"Hey, I want my phone call!" Reno shouted.

Tifa was still working on her paperwork when she heard a loud banging coming from the holding cell. Chewing and swallowing the last of the chocolate donut she had managed to find, she stood up.

Walking into the area where Reno was being held, she saw him banging on the bars with his hands.

"Finally got one of you! I want my phone call Lockhart," Reno said angrily. Tifa inwardly cursed Yuffie for not giving him a phone call and approached the cell.

"Alright, just stop that infernal noise," Tifa shot back. Reno quickly stopped and waited for Tifa to open the cell door. Once that was accomplished she walked him to a phone.

"You do like donuts," Reno commented before picking up the phone.

"How do you know that?"

"Because you have some chocolate frosting on your face," Reno replied cheekily. Blushing, Tifa instantly grabbed a napkin while Reno put the phone to his ear after dialing a number.

Yuffie was manning the switchboard, waiting for someone to call. But since Kalm was a sleepy little town, nothing ever really happened. So the young officer contented herself by fantasizing about her favorite donuts in the world: Materia Cremes and all their assorted colors. As thoughts of pastries drifted through her head, the phone suddenly rang. Fumbling with it, she quickly answered.

"Kalm Police, what's the emergency?"

"Yes, I'm calling to report a BCLD," the man on the other end said.

"BCLD, what's that?"

Tifa watched as Reno said he was reporting some phony acronym. She knew he was messing around but she couldn't legally stop Reno's one phone call.

"A Busty Cop that Loves Donuts of course," Reno exclaimed, quickly hanging up.

"You know you could end up staying here for a whole week for pulling a stunt like that," Tifa said, eye twitching. Reno just smirked that infuriating smirk. Tifa moved behind him and started to lead him back to his cell. But Reno suddenly twisted and Tifa found him slipping out of her grip. The next thing she knew, he had slipped her feet out from under her and she would have hit the floor if he hadn't caught her.

"We really should stop meeting like this Lockhart." Then he kissed her deep on the lips. Tifa 's eyes went wide and she tried to push him away. Finally he broke apart and grinned at her.

"Who knew kissing a pig would taste so good?" He then dropped her and rushed towards the nearest exit. Tifa got onto her feet a moment later and chased after him.

She didn't know what was worse, the fact that a pervert had just escaped under her watch or that she really enjoyed that kiss.


End file.
